Conventionally, in terrestrial wireless communication and wireless broadcasting for mobile phones, televisions and the like, signals transmitted from a base station etc. are distorted due to the effects of white noise and multipath, thereby making it impossible for a reception device receiving such signals to properly detect a synchronizing signal included therein.
The following patent document 1 discloses a signal detection device as a conventional signal detection device for detecting a synchronizing signal.
FIG. 21 shows a functional structure of the signal detection device disclosed in patent document 1.
A signal detection device 1000 includes a correlating unit 1001, a maximum value position detector 1002 and a reliability measurer 1003.
The correlating unit 1001 cross-correlates an input signal (i.e., a received signal) and a known synchronizing signal on the receiving side, the maximum value position detector 1002 detects a peak position in a resulting string of correlation values, and the reliability measurer 1003 checks whether the position detected by the maximum value detector 1002 is the proper position of the synchronizing signal, thereby measuring the reliability of the detected position.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,578